


JOUST

by flowerpeddler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, IM A SINNER, Multiple Orgasms, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, and a simp, i hope this makes sense tbh, i never edit lmao, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpeddler/pseuds/flowerpeddler
Summary: when the ball is falling directly on top of the net, two opposing players jump and push against the ball, trying to push it onto the other's side ♡ [ushijima wakatoshi x reader x sakusa kiyoomi]
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 464





	JOUST

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a self-insert because i be listening to too much doja and also im horny and cant get dick in quarantine 
> 
> us college!au 
> 
> why don't people ever write poly for them bc HELLO why would u not wanna be in a polyship with two hot TOP TIER SPIKERS ok lets make this a trend pls

"So when were you going to tell me you had a _knack_ for bedding all these gorgeous volleyball players?"

The burn of Yukie's gaze is like a wildfire on your skin, infesting your nerves with sudden embarrassment. "Oh, my God, Yukie, you can't say that in the middle of the library!" you hiss, looking up from the absolutely unholy assignment your Genetics professor had assigned to you during the last class.

She gives you a soft, apologetic smile, but it ends up looking mischievous due to the crooked nature of her natural lip line. "But I'm right, yes?" she presses, urging you on with her pleading hazel eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have used these secrets to get into Bokuto's pants-"

"Aw, you have no shame," you snort, interrupting her as you use your pen to point towards a blushing freshman who is currently packing up his things to leave the study space. "Scaring these freshies right out the library in the middle of midterm season? Downright cruel of you, babe."

The poor teenager is scurrying out of the room, leaving the two of you alone in the library on a lazy Friday afternoon. Most other students preferred the campus' main libraries, but you and your friends find solace in this hidden cranny. It's equipped with charging ports, a quaint coffee shop, and comfy chairs- all assets for a college student like yourself.

"April _is_ the cruelest month," she quotes, that critter-like smile of hers emerging again.

"Are we in high school?" you tease, a grin haunting your lips. "I'm not sure I asked you for a Waste Land reference- wasn't it about some shit about old memories or whatever? God, I can't remember." You look back to your laptop screen, wondering _what the hell_ your textbook is talking about. PCR? You'd rather look forward to your trip at PCB, Panama City Beach, at the end of the semester.

Yukie purses her lips. "Speaking of memories and the past, I heard you dated that Ushijima back in high school. Then Sakusa during our freshman year here! How long were you going to hide this from me?" she whines, plopping her head onto her papers that had been due in her last class.

"We met at the beginning of this year, Yukie!" you protest, but your cheeks grow red at the mention of your former boyfriends. "Neither of them lasted too long- we're all just friends now- hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm being serious!"

She studies you like you're a thirty-page research paper. "I'm not sure if I can believe that," she replies dryly, twirling a loose strand of her pink-brown hair. "Alright, but next time you bag someone on the volleyball team, you have to let me know!"

"Unlikely, but sure," you laugh, turning back to the topic of Next Generation Sequencing- whatever that is- on your laptop screen.

As soon as the last syllable leaves your lips, your phone lights up angrily. Once. Then twice. For all that you know, you had made sure to leave your Friday evening open to study for your upcoming Genetics exam, so you hadn't been expecting a text from someone- especially from Ushijima, of all people.

_I'm here._

_Where are you?_

"Who's that?" Yukie peers at your phone before her jaw drops open. "Huh? You really are friends with him, I guess!" she still seems shocked.

_In front of the coffee shop,_ is your short response. You haven't talked to him in a week since you've been so busy with your work and research, so you wonder what business he could have with you. "You didn't believe me, Yukie? We've been friends for years after we broke up. I only speak the truth!" you huff, setting your phone down as your eyes scan the room for a familiar man.

Just as stoic and handsome as ever, Ushijima steps into the room, and you can hear your friend take in a sharp breath at his appearance. Once his eyes settle on you, he lifts up a hand in greeting as he heads over. There's a bag tossed over his shoulder, like he's about to go to evening practice. It's worn and frayed at the handles, and maybe you'll look into getting him a new one for his birthday later this summer.

"(Name)," he greets, adjusting his bag as he places a small plastic bag on the table, right next to your notes. "You haven't been very talkative lately," he comments, and his voice sends electric tingles down your spine.

"Sorry, Wakatoshi," you apologize, tearing your gaze from the way his biceps ripple as he adjusts his sports bag. "My classes have been ruthless lately. What's this?" you pause from your note-taking to peer inside the bag.

Inside is an assortment of pastries from the nearest Taiwanese bakery. There are curry buns, chicken puffs, and a slice of strawberry roll cake. Accompanied with the treats is a large milk tea with sweet tapioca pearls. Half sugar and ice- just how you like it. Your heart flips at the sight of the feast in front of you.

"Are these for me? You know I can't finish all this!" you say, half in awe. "Thank you! This bakery is expensive, Waka..." each pastry is crafted to perfection, like ambrosia for the Gods, and you know all of this would cost at least half of what you'd normally spend in a week on groceries.

"You always make me dinner," he points out, and from the corners of your eyes, you can see Yukie gape at you. "You always forget to eat, and I'm sure you would when you're studying like this. Eat this so you can grow big and strong."

You nearly snort at this. "Is that a joke? I was starting to forget you were capable of cracking jokes like that," you reply as dryly as you can, but there's no denying the giggles that escape you. "Are you going to practice?"

He nods. "Yes," he confirms dutifully, like the diligent player he is. "I can tell Kiyoomi you said hello."

To be fair, you haven't seen the other wing spiker in around a week as well. "I should be done studying by the time you finish. How about I come to the gym when you finish practice, and I'll say hello myself?" you suggest, already opening a package for a delectable puff pastry.

Ushijima always did remember all of your favorites, and your mouth is already watering at the sight of the sweet milk tea in front of you. He's right, though- you had nearly forgotten all about dinner, but his gift would remind you to eat tonight. Even if your dinner is just carbs and sugar, it's better than nothing, considering you've forgotten about lunch today as well.

"I'll let him know you plan on stopping by," he agrees. "We should be done at around seven."

"Okay!" you chirp, mouth half full from the tapioca pearls. "Again, thanks for the food. I'll see you soon, alright?"

He nods, already heading in the direction of the doors. "See you soon," he repeats, sparing you one last glance before the glass doors of the library automatically swing open as he approaches the exit.

You've already finished your first bread, and that slice of cake looks incredibly appetizing to you. There's nothing like pairing cake with some milk tea, after all! You reach for the package, but Yukie's hand stops you as the shocked girl gives you an exasperated look. "Just friends, (Name)? You've got to be kidding me. The two of you are definitely fucking on the DL," she declares once she's sure Ushijima has left. "Or he's still smitten with you- no one would spend this much money for one person at Sweet Hut unless if they're _dating_. Or maybe he's just a simp."

"Yukie, we're not," you reassure her, moving her hand. Nothing is stopping you from the sweet slice of roll cake. "And if it's too much for one person, then just help yourself! I can't finish this by myself, and it'll go stale."

Her words have an impact on you, though. If given the chance, _would_ you date him again? You're not quite sure you have a clear-cut answer to that just yet.

She's already opening the plastic to a sausage bread. "And Kiyoomi? Like Sakusa Kiyoomi? You're still friends with him too?! Jesus, is this a Wattpad fanfiction? You're living the life of y/n, (Name)!" she exclaims, the bread disappearing as soon as the plastic wrapping is discarded.

"Oh, please!"

She wags her finger, and you can spot a bit of green onion underneath her nail. "Mark my words! You're going to fuck one of them before the semester ends! And if you do, you owe me a drink at Sweet Hut. Double points if you fuck both of them! Then you're paying for my entire order," she bargains greedily, eyes gleaming at the thought of free food. "Hey, why don't you share some of this?" she reaches for the roll cake.

"Keep your grubby paws off my cake," you protest, swatting her hands away that reached for part of your roll cake. Instead, she settles on snatching your bubble tea. "Fine. You got it, but I'll apologize in advance since you'll be paying for my order then!"

The rest of your studying goes by- not _well_ , but it goes by well enough. Your brain is fried, but you finally understand the intricate concept of hairpin loops and tandem repeats in genetic material. Kind of. The pastries Ushijima got you helped you through the hours, but Yukie had devoured half of them, if you have to be honest.

When you step inside the gym, the air is noticeably warmer inside, and you feel stickier from the evaporated sweat in the air- which is disgusting to think about. Shrugging off your discomfort, you look around the gym to see two of your favorite wing-spikers helping clean the gym up.

While Kiyoomi is getting the mop, Ushijima gives you a nod of acknowledgement. Not wanting to the disturb the last parts of their practice, you decide on staying on the side lines, making idle chatter with the coach and manager as you wait.

"Oh? Who's this? (Name)! It's been a while!" a clammy hand falls on top of your shoulder, and God, you wish you had worn a top with sleeves today. Bokuto pulls you away from the coach and manager, but you don't particularly mind.

"Bokuto, you're all sweaty!" you half-groan, though it's nice to finally speak to someone that isn't Yukie or your professors. "It's good to see you! I'm just waiting for the ace duo over there," you explain, motioning to the boys, both hard at work.

Immediately, he retracts his hand. "Oops, sorry!" he apologizes, guffawing in a boisterous manner. "They should be done soon. Hey! What are you doing this evening?"

"Probably extra studying or resting up from Hell Week," you admit, stretching to see if you can get that crick in your neck from being hunched over your laptop all day. "What about you? Something more exciting, I hope!"

"Oh, _hell_ yes! Lambdas are having a party tonight, and you should come! Ushi and Sakusa both agreed to come, so you guys can all go together! It'll be loads better than just studying, and I'm willing to bet you need a break from studying all week, right?" the way he's looking at you is making it hard to say no- wait, what did he say?

"You convinced Kiyoomi to go to a party?" you wrinkle your nose in confusion.

"He did not," interrupts Sakusa, who has apparently finished cleaning up the gym. He looks killer, even with his inky strands sticking to his forehead from his sweat. "I already said I wouldn't go. It's literally a breeding ground for bacteria, and the Lambda house is always nasty." Good ol' Lambda Phi Epsilon and its brothers' tendencies to disregard any sanitation for their home.

"Hi, Kiyoomi!" you wave to the displeased man, who greets you in return. "It's good to see you again."

He offers you a small smile, dark eyes softening. "Have you been well? We should catch up once I wash up-"

"Bah, you guys can catch up at the party!" scoffs Bokuto, who crosses his arms stubbornly. "It'll be fun, I already know it!"

"No."

" _Yes_!"

You tap your chin a few times. "Well, it could be fun, maybe! But probably only for a little bit." It's been a while since you've gone out, and a night out with the volleyball team definitely sounded better than cramming for your last exam.

"Then just come for at least a little bit," Bokuto pleads, sticking out his lower lip cutely. He looks like a newborn owl, and it's enough to sway your decision in his favor. "Sakusa, if (Name) goes, you have to go!"

The raven-haired wing spiker looks incredibly annoyed, umbrage and indignation painting every feature of his handsome face. His eyebrow twitches slightly, highlighting his iconic moles. "Maybe," he sighs. "As long as no one touches her. You know she gets sick easily-"

"I do not!" you wail in protest, hitting his chest gently. His scowl lightens, though it still remains from the thought of going to the party. "Come on, let's go! It'll be fun if it's all of us!"

"What is this?" Ushijima asks, wiping away his sweat with a towel. "Where are you planning on going?"

You nudge him, a grin forming on your face. "The Lambda party- Bokuto invited us. We should go!"

His dark eyes flicker down to you. "If that's what you want."

The frown on Sakusa's face looks permanent, but you know better. "...One hour. Then we're leaving," he negotiates firmly. "I'll pick you up at eleven, so don't be late."

His words have you grinning like a high schooler, and you bid the team goodbye as you hurry home to get ready.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

You have all the power in your hands, with the tight tube top wrapped around your chest. It's as black as midnight and has a sweetheart neckline that accentuates everything you have to offer. The tiny corduroy skirt cinches at your waist and hugs the swell of your hips- it's no wonder both Ushijima and Sakusa are gaping at you as soon as you step into the car.

"Thanks for picking me up," you say sweetly, tucking a strand of perfectly curled hair behind your ear so it doesn't catch on your earrings. "I hate parking there- it's always so stressful."

"...You changed your perfume," notes Sakusa, who is donned in all black- even his mask is as dark as your tube top. Off the court, he always had a knack for name brands to the point where you could tease him about being a pseudo-hypebeast, but you have no doubt that he looks _so_ good in his current outfit.

On the more relaxed side, Ushijima is wearing a dark jacket and gray joggers. He had never cared too much about what he was wearing as long as it fit and looked decent, but he looks like a modern Adonis even in those lounge clothes.

"Only for tonight," you laugh, buckling in your seat belt. "Is it too strong? Maybe I should wash it off when I get to the house."

"No, it's nice," reassures Ushijima. "It suits you better than the other one."

"Are you saying the other one smells bad?" you tease, crossing a leg over the other.

He shakes his head. "No- it's just... I like this one more."

Sakusa makes eye contact with you through the rear view mirror. "It is nice," he admits, glancing back towards the road as he continues to drive to the Lambda house. "I do prefer the other one though."

"The two of you can never agree on anything, can you?" you joke, but you know there's some truth to your words.

As top aces in your state, everything is a competition to them- from the number of spikes they can hit, the amount of food they can give, and every damn opinion they have. Whether if it's their favorite color or preferred perfume on you, they've always had differing opinions.

"The only thing you two have both ever agreed on is probably dating me at one point," you muse, dusting off your skirt. "Other than that, you're just fire and ice. Earth and air." You're half-regretting already saying those words as soon as they leave your words- like you're already drunk off jungle juice.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," Ushijima finally says after an uncomfortable period of silence. "And maybe volleyball, too."

Sakusa clears his throat, and God, you want to crawl into a hole and just wither away. "We're here," he announces, turning the engine off. The three of you pile out of the car and into the crisp evening air. "Remember, just one hour."

"Yes, yes," you say, waving your hand as you bring your hands up to your arms. Maybe you should have brought a cardigan with you- even for April, the night is chillier than you had expected.

Then, you're met with a sudden warmth and a familiar scent. When you look up, Ushijima is staring down at you, a slight frown ghosting at his lips. "Are you cold? I always tell you to prepare for weather," he lightly scolds, already moving his hands to zip up the jacket on you.

You stop him. "Waka, you're going to hide my outfit," you point out, though you welcome the warmth his jacket brings. "Come on, let's go," you tug at his shirt so the two of you can meet up with a waiting Sakusa. 

When the three of you make it to the doorway, a grinning Bokuto greets you. His eyes look bloodshot like he's pulled an all nighter, but you know better, judging by the smell of his clothes and the J in between his fingers. "So you made it after all," he drawls, the grin never leaving his lips. "Hey, if you want a drink, Hoshiumi is serving inside!"

"Duly noted," you laugh, reaching over to pinch a cheek. "Take care of yourself, Bokuto!"

"You can even stay out here with me if you wanna," he adds, holding onto your waist and pulling you in. "Atsumu and Sho already left to go to the basement, so I-"

"Don't even think about it," mutters Ushijima, who tugs you towards his grasp. "Come on, we should make our rounds to greet people."

Sakusa is boring a hole through Ushijima's hand and his jacket, and he nods curtly as the three of you enter the hazy atmosphere of the Lambda house. "I'll head downstairs. I wanna talk to Shoyo before we leave."

The air inside smells like booze and melon juuls. You can hardly see what's in front of you, especially with the dim lighting and clouds of nicotine. There are a few classmates you greet as Ushijima leads to you to the drinks, but they're forgotten when the man besides you pulls in you closer to him. Your mind is sent into a frenzy, and he's so warm.

His hand on your waist is like a small flame; while other people would think of it as harmless, you're wise enough to know that it can burn bright and cause a hazard. The annoyance bleeding from his hand onto your waist is noticeable enough for you to nudge him. "Are you okay?" you ask hesitantly. Is he upset because of Bokuto?

Is he jealous?

"Yeah. I'm fine," he answers curtly, his fingers wrapping around your waist. "Do you want a drink?"

"We can share one," you offer, gingerly wrapping your arm around him in return. "You know my tolerance is low."

He nods and turns to Korai, a jumpy athlete who had been in your psychology class a year ago, before telling him something you can't hear over the noisy blare of music and chatter. After a moment, the white-haired boy hands you a wet cup of bright blue liquid that smells like Powerade and alcohol.

"What's in this?" you ask after sipping it. It's almost sickly-sweet, but you can't deny it's good. It tastes like juice!

"Everclear. And the rest is classified information, but maybe I'll tell you later tonight," he offers, giving you a small grin. "Come by without Ushijima here, and-"

"Hoshiumi." Ushijima's voice is stern, and his gaze is hard. It makes your heart flip for the second time that time, but maybe it's the jungle juice starting to work. When had it disappeared so quickly? The cup is practically half empty now.

The tall man leads to you a couch and sits you down before taking the cup from you. "Didn't you hear? There's Everclear in this. You knew that, and you drank it anyways?" he huffs, setting the cup down on a table.

You're not sure what's gotten into you and where this newfound confidence has come from, but you just giggle and prop yourself on his lap. "It's tasty," you coo, taking the cup and bringing it up to his lips. "It tastes like liquid candy, Waka."

His thighs feel so strong underneath you, and you have a hard time trying to tear your gaze away from him as he drinks the concoction in the red Solo cup. The way his Adam's apple bobs or the way his gaze runs down your body- you can't get enough of either.

"Don't let these guys talk to you like that," he mumbles after another sip. "I'm the one here with you."

You press a kiss to his temple as he finishes the drink. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," you whisper into his ear, and his steel grip slowly loosens from your waist. "I'll be back soon," you promise, giving him a cheeky wink. You can feel his hot gaze even as you turn away from him.

Making sure to sway your hips for the wing spiker, you waltz over to the bathroom. The floor swings and dances beneath you, but you feel like you're floating on air as you enter the miraculously empty bathroom. Overjoyed at not having to wait in line, you cheerfully finish your business and clean up your hands. Your eyeliner has smudged on your lower lid just a bit, but you're able to clean it up.

When you swing the door open, you're met face to face with Sakusa. "Kiyoomi," you say sweetly, pressing your hands against his chest. "Did you go see Shoyo and Atsumu?"

"I did," Sakusa answers swiftly as he pushes you back into the bathroom and closes the door behind you. You can hear the lock click. "Have you been drinking?" his voice is accusatory.

"A little," you admit, looking up at him through your lashes. "But I think I'm done for tonight. Are you upset we couldn't drink together?"

His mask crinkles slightly, giving you the impression that he's smiling underneath the cloth. "I'm more upset you're wearing this, actually," he replies, toying with the zipper of Ushijima's jacket. "I didn't know you two were so close."

"Aww, but you and I are close too! Right?" you ask, pouting your lips as you wrap your arms around his torso.

"Do you always let him hold you like that?"

You roll your eyes, feeling annoyed that he's so focused on Ushijima instead of _you_. "Why does it matter if he does? But if you have to know, the answer is no," you sigh, glancing over his mask before gently tugging it down beneath his chin. "You always look more handsome without this..."

"It matters because I want to hold you like that sometimes."

"Just sometimes?" you guide his hands onto your waist and you press yourself against him. "That's a little insulting, Kiyoomi. I'm sure Ushijima would want to hold me all the time."

He narrows his eyes. "Don't say his name right now," he mutters, bringing his face closer to yours. "This bathroom is already fucking filthy, and his name is just tainting it."

"Kiyoomi..." you whisper, and your breath is a soft puff of air against his lips. "Do you want me?"

"I've wanted you since we broke up," he whispers back before capturing your lips with his.

He tastes like mint, but clearly he's been drinking a little bit tonight. "Irresponsible D.D," you mumble against his lips as your hands brush through his black hair. You're grasping onto him like he's about to pull away, and the cool wall is a stark contrast from his warm body.

"Just a shot, nothing more. I promise."

His movements are so familiar- so _him_ , and you can't help but agree. Maybe the two of you should have never broken up after all. The two of you had mutually broke it off due to school and volleyball, but there was practically no point to the decision, considering the two of you still kept in regular contact.

The same went for Ushijima- though it was more on his part instead of a mutual one. Regardless, the two of you still remain friends- or whatever that relationship is turning into.

The way Sakusa's hands travel down your waist is intoxicating, and the fact that he's disregarding any aspect of sanitation by pulling you in closer in this dirty bathroom just thrills you to bits. You _like_ knowing that you're the reason of his temporary indifference for his cleanliness- as if you're just too addicting and distracting for him to care.

He pulls away and give you a meaningful look, and suddenly, you can see a sample of what the rest of your night might look like. The two of you are scooting out of the bathroom when you're met with the olive eyes of Ushijima, who immediately takes you into his arms.

"You made me wait too long," he mumbles into your ear, each breath heavy with exasperation and the haze of lust.

It's right then when he notices Sakusa right behind you, and you glance between the two wing spikers. There's a glint in both of their eyes- as if they both have the same thought, and it makes you nervous.

For a moment, you think they're about to fight or argue or _something_ \- knowing both of them. But instead, they wordlessly guide you out of the house, ignoring the confused questions of their teammates. Ushijima helps you into the backseat, yanking his jacket off of you as Sakusa starts the engine. It takes you aback, and you're met with the cold air of inside the car.

Once Sakusa starts driving, Ushijima's hands are on your waist, your thighs, begging you to pay attention to him. He leans over and down to right under your ear, and before your eyes close from the sudden pleasure, you catch glimpses of the roads. You recognize the route as the directions to their shared apartment, and suddenly, you're thankful that their other roommates are still at the Lambda party.

Ushijima's lips blaze a trail of Molotov down your neck and across your collarbones, sending shudders down your spine with every impactful kiss he sends your way. Your arms snake around his form, and you can hardly notice the cold air anymore. In fact, every part of your body feels impossibly hot- sticky with desire, even.

"Mmm," you hum in encouragement when he kisses and sucks at the most sensitive part of your neck. A gentle tug of his teeth is all that's needed to rip a soft groan from your mouth. "Waka, kiss me," you plead, grabbing his shoulders to peel his relentless attacks on your throat.

Always good at following directions, he wastes no time and smashes his lips against yours, like a starved carnivore feasting on a den of prey. He's like thunder against you- powerful, commanding, and alluring. Through the murk of your drunkenness, your yearning grows stronger and stronger with every movements of your lips. It's nice to finally have him against you like this after years, but you want _more_.

You need more.

"Yoomi..." your eyes open slightly in an attempt to see the black-haired driver. 

"Keep your eyes on me," demands Ushijima, his kisses smothering you with insistence as his hands travel further down. 

"Don't be greedy," comes the annoyed voice of Sakusa. "We're here," he announces, and you can barely hear it through the miasma of the alcohol and lust tainting your blood. The sound of his baritone voice sends tingles down your spine, and God, you've never wanted two people in your life before.

Ushijima is not one to play around. When Sakusa opens the car door, the other wing spiker against you refuses to let you go. Instead, he locks you in his impenetrable embrace. He's never been a particularly selfish man, so seeing this carnal side of you gives you a twisted sense of satisfaction, despite Sakusa's apparent irritation.

Somehow, the three of you make it past the front door and into one of their rooms. You can't remember who's room it is, but frankly, you can't bring yourself to care when there are two pairs of lips and two pairs of hands adoring every curve of your body. Each caress and kiss is attentive, careful, yet wanton.

Your chest feels heavy and hot, and Ushijima is eager to slip that tiny tube top off your body. He pauses momentarily to admire the way your waist dips in sensually in comparison to your plump breasts, and Sakusa presses an uncharacteristically sloppy kiss right where the swell of your breasts meet. It's apparently not enough to satisfy the self-proclaimed germaphobe, who doesn't seen at all like one at the moment, and he more or less tears the strapless bra that had been digging into your all night.

Sakusa gives you an experimental smooch right by your left breast, where there's a small, angry indentation from the wiring of your bra. "Perfect," he mutters, his voice an erotic whisper. His lips move further in until they're praising your nipple with kisses and licks, which send undulations of pleasure to your core.

As if feeling neglected, Ushijima's lips latches onto the other nipple, and you love every moment of their treatment. It's then when you realize just how _lucky_ you are to be trapped in between the strong arms of two powerful wing spikers on top of a wide, plush mattress. You're aware of how many girls would kill to be in your spot, so you relish in their attention and the way their fingers singe their fervor and longing for you. On your hips, stomach- not even an inch of your body is spared from their greedy hunger.

You reach for Ushijima's shirt first, and it's off in an instant. Sakusa, however, is a different case, refusing to budge as he continues the voracious wandering of his lips on your body. When you let out a whine, you can feel the small upturned curves of his lips as he chuckles and helps you remove his jacket and shirt. Not wanting to be left out, Ushijima immediately pulls you into his muscular arms before kissing you hard.

You fall on top of his built chest, your hands grasping for his body. As he continues to kiss you rapaciously, you can feel Sakusa yank your skirt and panties away, leaving you exposed and completely in the nude now. You whimper against Ushijima's lips at the thought of the other man staring at your most sensitive area.

"Yoomi," you cry softly when he presses two fingers against your clit. You know you're already dripping for the two of them, but you can't help but rut your hips as his fingers circle around your puffy pearl. Ushijima's kisses hardly do anything to distract you from the sensitive sensation from between your legs.

Sakusa's fingering is ruthless but calculated, giving you enough to please you- yet not enough. It's like he's playing a game, but the joycon is the swollen bud above your vulva. He's winning, considering the strained gasps that resonate in the room, though they're muffled from Ushijima's puffy lips and tongue. The olive-haired man reaches down to cup each of your breasts in his hands. He presses his palms against your flesh and kneads, his fingers and wrists allowing for him to focus on adoring your soft body.

Sakusa's deft fingers slide right into your sopping cunt, causing you to moan and shudder. Fogginess clouds your brain, and your head falls onto Ushijima's chest as Sakusa continues his siege inside you. Your thighs quake with every jolt of electricity that invades your body until you're convulsing and panting like an animal in heat. Ushijima's lips press sloppy kisses to your head and earlobes as he mutters reassurances and praises into your ear.

It's almost too much for you- having a beautiful boy in between your thighs and another beneath you as they whisper dirty words that make you clench onto Sakusa's fingers for dear life. "Dirty girl," spits Sakusa, his fingers unrelenting and his pace furious. "Look at how filthy you've made my fingers."

"Please," you beg, whimpering. Ushijima tilts your head up so he can suck on your neck, and you're even closer to the pinnacle of your pleasure from the wet sensations against your pussy and your neck.

"Stunning," says Ushijima, his words muffled by your hot skin.

That's all it takes for you to overcome the barrier, and you claw them both when you hit the peak. It's vicious, raw, and addicting. It's the hardest you've cum in months, and every drop of lust and lechery is greatly welcomed. You're rambling about nothing in particular, but all you know is that you need something more inside you despite the earth-shaking orgasm that sears your core. When you finally come down from your high, you're left quaking and gasping for air.

Though your hands are shaky from the waves of pleasure crashing down onto you, you manage to unbuckle Ushijima's belt, needing less and less layers from separating your bodies. He helps you pull his pants and undergarments off and adjusts your positions so that your ass is up in the air and in front of his face.

Sakusa presses his sticky fingers against your bruised lips. "Suck," he commands, and he's too damn hot for you to resist. Making sure to keep eye contact with him, you take his fingers into your mouth, cleaning up the mess you've made. The taste of your own fluids is tangy, ever so slightly salty, but you couldn't care less- especially with that appreciative look adorning his face.

"Good girl," praises Ushijima from behind you, and a warm feeling settles into your chest.

In the midst of your clean-up, something wet and wide weighs onto your cunt, sending you into a frenzy once more. You cry out at the impact, and the vulgar noises Ushijima's lips against you spur you on to clean off Sakusa's fingers to the best of your ability. Ushijima's assault with his tongue leaves you quivering, and you're still sensitive from your earlier orgasm. You do your best to pull off Sakusa's clothes, but your hands feel so weak when your pussy is getting eaten out _this_ good. He's tracing intricate patterns over your clit, and they're perfectly in tune with the rest of your body.

You can't stop your moaning, and you're thankful that the three of you are the only ones in this apartment. Ushijima's slurping sends the bliss of satisfaction, and his tongue feels like the most luxurious velvet against you. His groaning forces a buzz of pleasure into your core, and you find the strength to finally peel Sakusa's clothes off despite your upcoming orgasm.

"You were always so noisy," Sakusa mumbles, kicking off the last of his clothes. The sight of his cock has your mouth watering. When he grasps it with a firm grip and arches an eyebrow at you, you lose yourself in the pleasure that Ushijima provides you with. He's fucking hot, and really- it's unfair.

This one is gentler than before, but it's just as overwhelming. Your already sensitive cunt screams with debauchery, begging for less and begging for _more_ as waves after waves of carnality capture you. You're sent straight into the arms of temptation as your thighs shake in exhaustion. The two men are so sinful, but you're just as perverse as them in the moment. The lust is poisonous, but they're the only antidote you want.

You feel delirious and tired, but your lips are moving on their own accord, begging the two men for more, _please_.

"Suck me," says Sakusa, lifting up your chin with one of his fingers, still wet with your saliva. "Clean me up, (Name)."

You don't need to be asked twice. Hungrily, you take his cock into your mouth, sighing at his familiar taste. It would be nostalgic, had his frenulum not has been right on your tongue. Instantly, the man lets out a heavy groan, eyes closing shut from his apparent pleasure. His hands bury themselves in your hair, and you love the way he tugs on your hair.

One of his hands stray to the back of your head, gently pushing you further down as you bob on his cock. He's groaning and gasping when your tongue swirls around him. Always eager to please, you take in as much as you can while using your hand to stroke whatever you can't reach with your mouth. He's big, and when the head of his penis hits the back of your throat, you can't help the stray tears that fall. You must look like an absolute wreck with your smudged makeup and your lips wrapped around him, but he stares at you like you're the most stunning specimen to have graced this planet.

Then, your hips are yanked backwards, though you keep a gentle grasp on Sakusa's cock. "Don't forget I'm here," Ushijima reminds you, circling the tip of his cock on your pussy. It feels as sweet as syrup, and you can feel yourself soar at even the slightest pressure of his cock. "Let me show you how good I'll make you feel, (Name)."

Not even waiting for your response, he rams his cock into you, reminding you that even if his cock isn't as long as Sakusa's, it's exponentially thicker. It catches you off guard because it just feels so damn good, and you have to remember to keep your mouth moving on Sakusa's cock. The way the cock inside you strokes your walls makes your arms tremble, and it's hard to think straight when he's pumping inside of you like that.

You can vaguely wonder how Sakusa must feel, with you moaning around his cock like that. With a single peek, the normally composed man looks absolutely wrecked, with sweat and pleasure painted on his face. It almost leaves you in awe, but a harsh sting on you ass makes you cry out. It aches with the burn of pleasure, and you wiggle your hips in response as he hammers inside you.

"Stay focused," grunts Ushijima, bringing his hand on your ass once more. Every plunge of his cock is so sweet, so delicious, and your avarice can hardly be satiated. He fills you up with every thrust- again and again, and you can feel the familiar clenching within your lower abdomen at his greedy pace. It feels even better when he falls onto your back, his arms holding you as he rails you from behind.

"I know you can do better than that," Sakusa says, his voice ragged and breathy. Pheromones are rampant, and it's difficult to match your slurps with Ushijima's pacing. You know Sakusa is close though, from the way he tugs at your hair just a little harder than usual. His hips lift up and down ever so slightly to meet with your lips, and his scent is almost sending you over the edge. You know he can't relinquish all control to you, so you let him do as he pleases.

With the way both men are thrusting at you from both ends of your body, you feel like you're caught in the midst of two opposing hurricanes, both trying to claim dominance over now. It's almost cruel, but maybe that makes you a masochist if you're enjoying it this much. Sakusa is helping you suck him off, and his groans spur you on to do more for him. The glint in his eyes is animalistic, and he's uttering something about how pretty you'll look swallowing his cum.

"Do not let even a single drop go," he warns.

You clench at the thought, and you can hear a hiss from Ushijima from your tightening. Eager to please, you quicken your pace on Sakusa's cock, and sure enough, he's shooting his milky load down your throat. His breath hitches when he releases his cum into your mouth, and you do your best to clean up his generous donation. It's bitter and a little watery, but it's easier to swallow everything- something Sakusa lets out a shaky breath at.

Strong thighs smack at your own, and you're acutely reminded of how close to cumming you are. You feel like you're in bliss with the way Ushijima is fucking you like there's no tomorrow, and you do your best to try to reign in any babbling about wanting him to cum inside you. With your mouth free, you're noisier than ever, crying out Ushijima's name like a mantra or begging him to cum inside you.

"I want more," you plead.

You've probably accidentally skipped tonight's pill from the time-consuming bout you've found yourself in, so you know you shouldn't want his cum inside you. But you're desperate and needy for something, and you're stupidly begging him to release his load inside of you. You feel like you're on the verge of agony and euphoria, and it's heightened when the string inside you snaps for the third time tonight. Sakusa coos at you, praising how good of a girl you are and stroking you as you climax.

"That's it, angel..." he mutters, his breath hot.

You're wailing from the intense pleasure your third orgasm has brought you, hips stuttering against his at an attempt to ride your high for just a little longer. Ecstasy finds a home in the middle of your core as he continues to thrust, but the movements of his hips are starting to grow sloppy. You finally glance back at him in an attempt for seduction, and his eyes widen when he sees your wrecked expression. He's nonintoxicating warm, and so are the caresses of Sakusa.

"(Name)..." Ushijima rasps, continuing his fucking.

To your delight, he's grunting even louder, his pleasure all amassed to the apex of his climax as he settles his cock deep inside you. Soon, he's spurting his cum inside you, and the stimulation brings a moan from your lips. The pressure of your orgasm dwindles away; instead, it brings the onslaught of your exhaustion. After cumming three times in a night, you feel absolutely fucked.

With a sigh, Ushijima pulls out of you, and you let out a heavy exhale. The three of you lie there on the bed. Wordlessly, Sakusa pulls you up and brings you into his arms, tucking you right under his chin. You're sticky with sweat and heat, but the warmth of his body is not unwelcome despite your already high temperature.

Just like Sakusa, Ushijima makes his way to the other side of you, pressing his face against your neck as his arm drapes around your waist lazily. The silence between the three of you is surprisingly comfortable, or maybe it's because you were fucked to the high heavens by both of the men.

"I feel gross," you mutter, finally pulling away from the sweaty men.

"We should shower," Sakusa suggests.

Ushijima just pulls you back down onto the mattress. "Not yet," he rumbles, letting out a soft groan.

"For once I have to agree," Sakusa begins slowly, propping himself up with one arm. In his eyes is the return of that animalistic glint that sends your heart thumping at the sight. "I don't think we're quite done with you here."

The men attack your neck for the umpteeth time that night, and your final thought before losing yourself to the pleasure again is how you'll have to be buying Yukie's Sweet Hut order the next time you meet up with her.


End file.
